


Waking

by Birdgirl90



Series: The Seeds We Sow [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, MGS:TPP, Metal Gear AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdgirl90/pseuds/Birdgirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Snake wakes up in the hospital.  Basically, I ran with the idea that everything from "The Truth" on was a hallucination so I could give BB and Kaz a happy ending.  Fluffy and possibly OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this theory while watching my husband play The Phantom Pain that something didn't quite add up with the "Truth" ending. I decided to run with this idea because it both makes me feel better and allows me to play in this Alternate Universe, which is always fun. I haven't written fanfiction in over six years and it feels so good to be writing again.
> 
> This is unbeta'd and all the mistakes I own as mine. I was just introduced to this fandom and these characters about two weeks ago, so apologies if they are somewhat out of character. I tried my best to do my homework on them, but still.
> 
> And I don't own the MGS characters.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The first thing Snake becomes aware of is the steady beeping of a machine. It bounces around his hollow head, causing a sharp pain to shoot across his forehead and his ears to echo. The smell of bleach and sterile stale air sting his nose. There is a wetness on his face he doesn’t understand, someone far away mumbling something that sounds like “Kaz” repeatedly in a deep rasping voice.

He tries to remember something on the fuzzy edge of his memory. What happened? He remembers that Quiet left, saving his life with her own. But then Paz showed up again, didn’t she? And then...He left Kaz, left Diamond Dogs, created Outer Heaven and met with Ocelot again...Snake struggles against the blackness in his mind. The fighting, the wars, the loneliness so strong it suffocated him, the twins David and Eli, ..he was the villain, right?…he lost everything...and Kaz was killed while he lived on because he fucked up, oh did he ever fuck up.... Oh Kaz, Kaz, Kaz…

“...Kaz…”

The word falls out of his mouth as a moan and he realizes the mumbles are his, the voice his, the pain in it his.

A warm hand touches his cheek, wipes the dampness Snake feels there, pushes the damp hair off his forehead. The touch is too familiar, too warm; the smell of someone long gone make his heart ache and gut twist. This can’t be right, it must be a dream. Snake resignedly opens his eye. A bright light above him slowly comes into focus. As he blinks the wetness back from his vision, he looks to his left. The heart machine shows the ups and downs of his pulse, an IV stuck in his arm attached to a saline bag. It dawns on him where he’s laying: a private room on the Medical Platform.

Panic grasps at him with a sharp intake of breath. Again?! How long has he been here?! The beeping of the machine speeds rapidly as Snake tries to push himself up in the bed, tries to get up. The hand on his head leaves just as abruptly as his own motions and lands on his chest, pushing him down with a firm and steady weight.

“Don’t do that.”

The quiet commanding voice hits him in the gut. It knocks the air out of him, as if someone slapped him. Snake lets himself sink back into the mattress as he turns his head to the right.

Kazuhira Miller looks back from a chair by the bedside, his hand on Snake’s chest. Snake drinks in the sight of Kaz with his fully clear eye, taking in the weariness in his face, the blond stubble across his cheeks and chin forming more of a beard than usual, the relieved eyes behind his aviators. He’s missing his jacket and beret, both thrown across a small rollout cot behind him, his usually immaculate uniform wrinkled, disheveled blond hair curling around his ears and neck. Papers and pens haphazardly lay on the bedside table, Kaz’s cane resting against the table’s metal frame. 

A ghost of a smile passes across Kaz’s tired face. “Glad you’re awake, Boss, but you really need to stay down. Don’t have it in the budget to replace any medical equipment, especially since we’ve just had to replace yet another door because of Eli.” He sounds annoyed as he says the name, slightly shaking his head, adding a halfhearted, “I hate kids.” 

Snake gives a small snort. Of course Eli would do something like that, even in this possible dream. The brat had a knack for breaking locks and punching windows out. Even if he was getting better at taking orders, the defiance and anger still coursed through him. But even as Snake thinks this, the ache in his chest rises. This isn’t right, is it? 

Snake reaches his right hand to touch Kaz’s face, his thumb running the straight nose, the soft lips that feel so familiar, so real. Kaz turns his face into the scarred hand and slowly places a kiss on the palm, his eyes closed for a moment before looking into Snake’s eye, his expression twisting the ache into a burning.

This must be real, or maybe David beat him and he really, truly is dead. 

Snake decides he doesn’t care for the moment. He sits up slightly, pulls Kaz’s face down and places his scarred lips to Kaz’s, gently kissing him. Kaz returns the pressure, eagerly pressing Snake down into the pillows again. Suddenly it’s as if Snake is starving, the ache in his chest causing him to quicken his motions, almost frantic against Kaz’s lips. The heart machine pulses quicker and Kaz, reluctantly, pulls away, a flush on his pale face.

Snake catches his breath, decides this real, at least for now. He clears his throat. “How long?” he asks, not wanting to finish the question, not sure he wants to know. 

Kaz knows what he means, though. “You’ve been out for a week. I promise, it’s still 1984.” He looks reassuring, but beneath the surface Snake sees a hint of concern. He tries to think. A week… Kaz clears his throat. “One minute you were getting a team together for a mission, then suddenly you were on the ground, out cold.” 

Snake picks the most recent pieces of the fuzzy images. “Where’s Paz? I remember talking to her…” 

Kaz looks down at him quizzically. “Snake, Paz died nine years ago.” 

And with that, Snake realizes this is truly real, he isn’t the monster, he hasn’t lost anyone. And Kaz, his Kaz…

He moves his hand back to Kaz’s face, pulls him down again, relief mixing once more with the slow burn that creeps up his body as Kaz kisses him harder. Snake scoots slightly to the left of the bed and Kaz abandons his chair, crawling in next to him, pushing his body against Snake’s. The heart machine buzzes and Snake breaks the kiss long enough to reach over and unplug the damn thing. 

“My heart is fine,” he sighs against Kaz’s swollen lips, “knowing you’re alive.”

Kaz sighs into the kiss and Snake parts his lips, allows Kaz access. His hands roam Kaz’s face and neck, desperately tracing every line, re memorizing the softness of his hair, the angle of his nose. Kaz for his part doesn’t comment on the unusual desperation, just responds in kind, as if he too was afraid he’d lost the other, his lips hungry. When Snake removes his aviators, Kaz doesn’t protest, just props himself up on his remaining arm and pushes himself on top of Snake’s solid body...

“Ahem.”

The familiar voice at the doorway is filled with quiet humor, dry and sarcastic undertones that Snake appreciates. Kaz rolls off him, a faint flush across his face, annoyance clear in his eyes and face as he reaches for his aviators; Snake sits up, too happy things are ok to be embarrassed or upset. 

“Nice to see you’re awake, Boss,” Ocelot says smoothly, entering the room with the grace that lives up to his name while Snake watches. He nods at Ocelot, who proceeds. “You were out for a while there, had all of us worried.”

Snake sees Kaz roll his eyes. “I already told him,” he says gruffly. “There’s no reason for you to stay longer.”

Ocelot grins. “Yes, yes, I know.” He looks at Snake. “Miller here has hardly left your side.”

“Shut up,” Kaz growls, reaching for his cane to possibly hit Ocelot.

Ocelot ignores him and proceeds to turn toward the window, opens the curtains and floods the room with sunlight, then folds his arms behind his back. “Anyway, Boss,” he continues in that way of his as if nothing has happened, “We believe the blackout happened due to the shrapnel in your head.” He turns around, spurs jangling as he paces lithely back to Snake’s bed. “We were never able to get an MRI for you because of the metal, but it still doesn’t seem severe. We’ll just have to keep watch on you. If they become too frequent, you might have to stop going into the field, but that won’t be for a long while yet.”

“Thanks for the report,” Snake says distractedly, trying to sort through his thoughts still.

Ocelot stands at the doorway and gives a nod. He turns and waves his hand dismissively as he leaves. “Don’t work Sleeping Beauty too hard, Miller.”

Kaz growls and it pulls Snake back to the present. “That smug sonofabitch,” Kaz mutters under his breath, barely loud enough for Snake to hear. He starts to go off but doesn’t get far as Snake cuts him off with a quick kiss. Kaz looks at him and Snake once more feels the relief that things are the way they should be.

Later, as the two lay in the narrow hospital bed, Kaz resting on Snake’s chest, the world once again feels right. Snake drifts to sleep, knowing he’ll wake up again to this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to read about the theory that this is floating off of, here are some links.
> 
> My original theory: http://birdgirl90.tumblr.com/post/129164471211/theory-time-with-spoilers
> 
> A Reddit thread about it I just found today: https://www.reddit.com/r/metalgearsolid/comments/3kboey/heavy_mgsv_spoilers_interpretationtheory_based/


End file.
